


I Can Talk

by lullatone



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, chim takes a trip downtown, if ya get what im saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: Every day, Maddie feels like she learns something new about Chimney. Some days are more surprising than others.





	I Can Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!!! I am back with more smutty Madney goodness cause, I guess this is just who I am now. We've got more of these two being gross in love and just wanting to make each other happy. One thing I really like about these two is the trust and the way they check up on each other in their relationship, which makes them so much fun to write.I hope you guys like it and as always thanks a million for reading!! <3

“Could I go down on you?”

Maddie almost chokes on her tongue, eyes shooting open to see Chimney, face completely calm as if he hadn’t just asked her  _that_ question.

They’re propped up against the headboard, pillows to their backs, the two having spent the last few minutes kissing lazily. Chimney’s kisses always make her feel like a puddle, making her body soft and pliant.

Except now she’s feel tense, and without missing a beat he grabs her hand, running a soothing thumb over the back of it.

“You don’t have to say yes. It’s just something I like to do. I know it’s not everyone’s thing, so I decided I’d ask.”

“Well, it’s not that it’s uhm….not my  _thing._  It’s just that, I’ve never really. Had that done for me?” Chimney’s brow furrows, his expression going from shock, to anger, to confusion in a matter of seconds.

“Seriously? No one?” Maddie shakes her head.

She had only been with one other person before Doug, and that was high school. They had barely made it to 2nd base before her boyfriend of 4 months broke up with her right after junior prom. After that, Doug came into her life and sex with him had never been about her. It was always about how he was feeling and what he wanted, so even if she had asked she doubted Doug would have ever done that for her.

Chim takes her other hand, both now wrapped up in his. He squeezes them tightly, placing a kiss on her fingers.

“Well it’s up to you. Whatever you want.”

Maddie gnaws at the inside of her cheek.

Of course she wants to say yes, she’d have to be crazy not to. It’s just the small ball of anxiety in her stomach that tends to hold her back. She pushes past it, reminding herself that this is Chimney she’s with now. Chimney, who always takes care of her and will always listen. She can trust him.

“I think….that I’d like to try.” Chimney looks hopeful now, the corner of his mouth turning up into a half smile.

“If I do anything you don’t like, just tell me so and I’ll stop, okay?”

Maddie takes Chim's face in her hands, softly kissing him. “Okay.”

Chimney’s face lights up, his excitement palpable as he shucks off his t-shirt, tossing it behind them. Maddie can’t say she doesn’t enjoy the view.

“Now, tonight's gonna be about you. So let me do the work, and you-” He puts a hand on her shoulder, gently directing her to lean back against the pillows. “-are gonna get _ravished_.”

Maddie just snorts, letting out giggles at Chimneys words. Her hand comes up to cover her mouth as she enjoys the sight of her boyfriend kissing his way down her chest, going all the way down to her waist.

He tugs playfully at the elastic band of her sweats, placing kisses along her hips. “You ready to take these off yet?” Maddie nods, giggling again when she attempts to shimmy them off but instead her hands are batted away. “Now come on, I said I’d do all the work.”

Chim slides the pants past her thighs and off, throwing them haphazardly into a dark corner of the room. When his hands return, they lovingly stroke up and down her legs fingers making goosebumps rise on Maddie's skin.

She doesn't even realize her legs are clamped together down to the knee until Chim places a kiss on one, no longer teasing. His warm palms run up and down her thighs, doing his best to soothe her anxieties. He wants her to relax, to feel safe, and Maddie appreciates every second of it. No matter how long they had been dating, she still has her moments of panic.

She takes a deep breath, letting herself relax more into the mattress as she exhales. Chim feels the tension ease out of her and he sends a soft smile her way.

“You good to keep going?”

Maddie looks down at him from where she’s propped up on the pillows.

“I am.” Her grin becomes sly as she quickly runs a hand through his hair. “I’m ready to be _‘ravished’_.”

Chimney laughs, his own words used against him. He places a kiss on her stomach, his own mischievous grin taking form.

“I really don’t think you’ll be joking later when I’m rocking your world.” He comes up towards Maddie, wrapping a hand around her waist, kissing her softly. She enjoys the languid pace he sets, but finds herself unable to ignore the hand that's still on her thigh, calloused fingers skimming the middle where they’re still stuck together.

He’s kissing her like they have all the time in the world when he pulls back.

“Now,” he says as he starts a trail of kisses down her neck. “Spread those legs for me sweetheart.”

Maddie is surprised at the noise that comes from the back of her throat as she does just that, knees becoming unstuck in an instant, as if the invisible magnet holding them together had disappeared into thin air.

She’s also surprised at the voice that just came out of her boyfriend’s mouth. The seductive tone, the deep, thick murmur that called her ‘ _sweetheart'._ And it certainly wasn’t the first time he’d used that pet name for her, but this was the first time he had said it like _that_.

Maddie is busy wondering where the hell he learned to talk like that, when there are fingers at the waistband of her panties, slowly tugging them down her hips. Or at least attempting to.

Chimneys gaze is stuck to Maddie's simple light purple panties, the same exact color as her bra. On days she was feeling particularly good, she liked to match her bra and underwear. It made her feel like she had her shit together.

His thumbs are hooked underneath the sides, Maddie ready to raise her hips to help the second he decides to actually pull them down her body.

“You look so good in these, I almost don’t wanna take them off.”

He sounds like some sort of 20 year olds fantasy of what sex _should_ sound like, except instead of corny, he sounds sincere. It’s endearing and sexy as hell, and it leaves Maddie’s heart pounding.

She trips over her words as she swallows around the lump in her throat. “I don’t really think, uh- you’d be able to uhm-do anything with those in the way.”

The look he sends her is so lewd that it makes her gut burn very bright and _very_ hot.

“Oh, trust me. I could.” Chim bites his lip briefly before continuing to peel the underwear down Maddie's legs. “But I don’t wanna be a tease tonight.”

Maddie’s head is swimming as she sees her panties follow in the direction of her other clothes, landing somewhere on the floor. She can’t remember the last time she’s been so turned on, and all they’ve really done tonight is kiss.

And experience a new part of their sex life where apparently Chimney has quiet the mouth on him.

Maddie can’t ignore the affect Chim’s words are having on her, and she’s pulled out of her fog when Chim is suddenly patting at her leg.

“Here, move to the side.”

There’s some shuffling around on the bed until Maddie is sitting on the edge, feet touching the floor. Chim slinks off the bed next to her, knees hitting the ground and Maddie realizes, ' _oh, that’s how he’s gonna do it.'_

She doesn’t realize how hard she’s breathing until Chimney places a kiss on her knee from where he is between her legs. He rubs a hand up and down her calf, looking up at her.

“You okay?”

Maddie takes a deep breath, letting herself relax on the exhale. Her tried and true method for getting herself to not be so nervous. She does it again a few more times before she feels like she can continue.

“I’m good. I’m ready.”

The look in Chimney’s eyes make her heart thrum, the love shining through plain as day before his gaze returns back to her lower half.

Chim starts kissing at the inside of her thighs, teeth nipping and leaving red tinged skin in his wake. His breath is hot against her skin, and it’s starting to drive her a little crazy. She shimmies a little closer, doing her best to stay on the edge of the bed. Chim notices, letting out a chuckle in between his kisses.

“Impatient are we?”

Maddie’s voice is breathy as she puts a hand on his shoulder to urge him closer. “I thought you said no teasing.”

Chim raises an eyebrow at that, opting to obey Maddie’s wishes and move closer. He’s  _so_ close now, close enough that he needs to just get on with it before Maddie explodes. His hands come up to wrap around her waist, palms laying flat against the small of her back.

His voice comes out husky and low and it makes the fire in Maddie’s gut ignite again.

“I did say that, didn’t I?”

Maddie is looking for something to say, searching for a witty comeback, when his mouth is finally on her and _holy shit_ , that’s a new feeling.

She knew he was good with his hands, but this is on a whole other level. His tongue hot and insistent, the stubble from his cheeks scratching the insides of her thighs, the way his hands are on her back keeping her firmly in place.

Not like they need to be, since she couldn’t imagine wanting to move from this position _ever_.

Maddie places a hand in his hair, the way she knows he likes it and gives it a tug. Chim groans, and it sends a vibration through her that makes her other hand go from the sheets to his shoulder, her nails digging into the muscle.

Maddie wants to say something, anything to indicate that she’s enjoying this, but all she can really get out are soft moans and the occasional start of Chimney’s name.

After a minute or so he pulls back, and the loss of contact makes Maddie groan. Chim laughs below her, resting his forehead against the inside of her thigh.

“Sorry, my jaw needs a second.”

He says it so nonchalantly it’s almost like the cause of it wasn’t from spending the last few minutes with his tongue inside of her, like Maddie wasn’t having her mind blown at this very second.

“No, no you’re fine.” Maddie looks at him and releases her hand from his shoulder. When she does, she can see a few soft crescent shaped marks in the skin, clearly from her nails. She apologizes out of instinct and Chim just snorts as he tries not to laugh.

“Please, do not apologize for something that is _incredibly_ hot. It also lets me know that you’re clearly enjoying this.”

It’s Maddie’s turn to laugh this time, her body shaking with the effort as she tries not to fall over back onto the bed. She was slowly being turned to jelly and was slightly worried that if she lies down, it’s all over for her.

“I am enjoying this in everyway. Trust me.”

That’s clearly what Chim likes to hear, since he takes that as his cue to dive back in. Her hands return to his hair almost immediately, trying her hardest to get him as close as he can possibly be. He’s both too close and not close enough, and it’s killing her.

His tongue swipes along her clit, and she feels all the air leave her gut in an instant. She feels him grin against her skin as her hands tighten in his hair, Chim doing the same move again.

Maddie can feel the heat pooling low in her gut, the telltale sign that she’s incredibly close. She knows she needs a little bit more, just a little bit of something to tip her over the edge.

“Chim, _please_ , I need-”

He leans back again, panting slightly as he presses a kiss to her thigh thats so soft it almost breaks Maddie’s heart into pieces.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you.”

Suddenly, there’s two fingers crooking up into her and his mouth is back on her clit and _that’s_ what she needs.

She blindly grabs at him with her hands, both finding his shoulders this time as she squeezes him tight. Maddie’s aware that she’s being loud now, that she’s gasping and squirming into him but she could care less. Her orgasm hits her hard, and it’s wonderful and over way too fast in Maddie’s opinion.

Her hands push at his shoulders as she becomes too sensitive, and he pulls back, watching her as her chest continues to heave with the effort of getting enough air.

Chim lifts himself off the floor and onto the bed, flopping down face first next to her. Maddie lies back, letting herself hit the sheets as she starts to giggle.

When Chim asks her how she feels, his voice is much too smug for his own good.

“Thoroughly _ravished._ ” Maddie turns her head to look at him and pokes her tongue out. “You smug idiot.”

Chimney just smiles back, his smile infectious.

“Yes, but I’m _your_ smug idiot.”

Maddie rolls her eyes, reaching down and grabbing his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. Chimney lets out a content sigh as he shuffles closer, leaning his forehead on her shoulder. Maddie places a kiss on his head, his hair sticking up in all directions, something that she’ll gladly take credit for.  

She leans into him, knowing that if they stay like this too long, they’re very likely to fall asleep.

She’s not sure if she cares.

“Hun, if we stay like this too long, we’ll probably end up sleeping.”

Chimney cracks an eye open, glancing up at her. “Hey, I think I’m allowed to be a little tired. I did just absolutely _kill it_ in the sex department. I think I’ve earned my cuddles.”

Maddie just chuckles, throwing her arm around him and pulling him even closer. Chimney yawns, mumbling out a soft, _‘love you’_ , as he settles into the bed.

“Love you too.”

Maddie closes her eyes as well, letting herself relax. Either they’d sleep all night or wake up too damn early and have to deal with the consequences.

Or....maybe she could ask Chimney to do _that_ again.


End file.
